Les golds font du ski
by Aokogama
Summary: Une tombola de Noël. Rien que ça. Et Shura avait gagné le gros lot. Mais à quel prix ? Cadeau du père Noël secret pour @Nekomu. Aka Zazu, aussi. Joyeux Noël ma p'tite Zazu !
1. Le gros lot

La roue tournait à vive allure. Il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. La gorge nouée. Les mains crispées jusqu'au bout des doigts. A la clée de cette tombola, le gros lot de toute la panoplie de cadeau (dont la plus part étaient déjà distribués) un week-end pour deux au ski. Cette roue, c'est pour Shura qu'elle tourne en ce moment. C'était à son tour de la lancer. Et, bien que soulagé qu'Aiolos ai eut juste avant lui la collection complète des pinces à linge au style champêtre, qui était en soit le cadeau le plus nase de toute la tombola, il n'en restait pas moins stressé. ll n'était pas sauvé de l'appareil à raclette ou encore du dvd qui contenait une grande partie des films de Jean Claude Vendame.

Cette tombola avait été l'idée de la déesse Athéna en personne. Sûrement par une charité influencé par l'esprit de Noël qui se faisait sentir de plus en plus. Oui, Noël. Bien qu'elle était une divinité d'une autre religion, elle tenait à fêter Noël. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour qu'on lui offre de somptueux cadeaux un jour de plus qu'à son anniversaire. Et comment à t'elle fait pour mettre cette fête chrétienne en place sans se faire réprimander par Shion ? Tout simplement en enlevant tout le religieux. Elle a dégagée la crèche. Et elle avait organisée, le soir du 24 Décembre, "la Grande Tombola de Noël". Il n'y avait qu'un cadeau par personne. Ne l'oublions pas Aiolos avait reçu des pinces à linges, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. La roue venait de s'arrêter. La flèche sur son bord indiquait un cadeau.

Il y avait des râles, des soufflements et quelques gros mots balancés par ci par là. Aiolos lui ne disait rien et serrait dans ses mains son lot de pince à linge champêtre avec des têtes de moutons imprimés, en se disant que c'était mieux que rien. Saga lui compati, posant une main sur son épaule, son ensemble d'huiles essentiels sous le bras, l'air de dire "t'inquiète pas, on l'essayera ensemble mon cadeau".

Shura ouvrit grand les yeux. Oh déesse, il l'avait eu ! Le gros lot, le week-end au ski pour deux personnes ! Un sourire se dessina malgré lui sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Il allait pouvoir s'aérer l'esprit, faire une coupure avec ce grand canione, et prendre du temps pour soit, même si cela ne durerait qu'un week-end. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer le nom de son prix sur la roulette, et se rendit compte assez tard que Saori avait plongée sa main dans un grand chapeau rempli de papier. Il la regarda interrogatif.

-..Que faites vous, Déesse Athéna ?

La jeune femme le regarda tout sourire et retira un petit papier du sac, le dépliant minucieusement :

-Et bien, je tire au sort la personne qui partira avec toi en Week-end !

-Mais n'est ce pas avec la personne de mon choix ?

-Oh non, ce n'est pas drôle sinon ! Alors...le camarade qui partira avec toi est...Aiolia !

Shura devient blanc, soudain. Aiolia. Le type qui ne pouvait pas le pifrer depuis plus d'une décénie allait partir avec lui au ski. Qu'on le tue tout de suite, cela évitera Aiolia de se fatiguer à le faire quand ils seront seuls sur le téléphérique. Il se retourna vers le concerné, les pupilles rétrécis au maximum. Aiolia faisait la même tête que lui. Hors de question qu'il parte avec ce mec à la montagne ! Encore, avec Aphrodite il l'aurait supporté, mais SHURA, jamais de la vie ! Non, vraiment il ne pouvait pas. Il s'avança vers sa Déesse, essayant d'avoir le ton le plus calme possible :

-Princesse, ne pouvons nous pas changer ? Faire un autre tirage ?

-Non ! C'est très bien comme ça. Vous partirez vendredi, vous verrez, tout est compri ! L'hôtel, les activités, le restaurant...

Pendant qu'elle énumérait tous ces extras, Shura essayait de croiser le regard du lion, un peu gêné. Par sa faute, il allait passer un mauvais week-end, et en plus il n'y pouvait rien. Aiolia tourna la tête vers lui, mais décrocha de suite son regard du sien au moment où ils se croisèrent. Le capricorne soupira. Il aurait préféré tomber sur les pinces à linge.

Le jeu et la soirée reprit son cour. C'était à Camus de lancer la roue. Ce qu'il fit avec son élégance et son désintérêt naturel. Il ne regarda même pas ce qu'il avait gagné, il retourna s'assoir, reprenant son vers de vin. Si il faisait ça, c'était pour que Milo est deux cadeaux. Lui n'en voulait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il entendit un petit couinement de joie au loin, c'était Milo qui découvrait le prix. Sans s'y intéresser pour autant, il se focalisa plutôt sur son verre, qu'il finissait de boire, apercevant vaguement du coin de l'oeil la chevelure violette arriver droit sur lui :

-Camus Camus ! Regarde tu as gagné la machine à Levrette !

-Prrvvvff !

Le français recracha tout son vin. Y avait il vraiment ce genre de prix ? Et cet objet existait vraiment ? La "Machine à Levrette"? Il tourna la tête vers Milo les yeux ronds, puis la dériva sur la grosse boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains. ...Oh. D'accord. Bien sûr, la levrette, oui... Il savait que Milo faisait des efforts pour apprendre l'alphabet latin, il avait réussi à lire "machine" et la dernière cylabe du mot. C'était déjà ça. Mais bon, parfois il ne valait mieux pas que le scorpion déchiffre à voix haute la langue française.

-...A raclette Milo. C'est écrit machine à raclette. Pas à levrette.

Le scorpion baissa alors les yeux sur la boîte, et loucha sur les trois mots écrient dessus :

-...Bah oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis ! Une machine à raclette !

-...

Mieux vaut ne pas relever. Il se resservit du vin et continua d'observer la fête se dérouler, alors que Milo prenait place à côté de lui, examinant son nouveau joujou du mois.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, soit le jour de Noël, Aiolos vint frapper à la porte de son frère, un cadeau joliment emballé aux bras. Il avait tout de même préparé quelque chose, en plus de la tombola. Ce fut un Aiolia assez peu accueillant qui lui ouvrit la porte.. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il devait aller dans une station de ski avec l'autre chèvre. Il regarda son frère sans prêter attention au paquet cadeau qu'il tenait dans ses mains :

-Alors, ton linge ? Il est content de ses nouvelles pinces ?

-...Tu es très drôle tu sais. Bon aller, laisse moi rentrer au lieu de te moquer.

Il le poussa de l'épaule rentrant dans l'appartement sans aucune autre forme de procès. Aiolia le regarda faire surpris, mais avec une certaine habitude. Disons qu'Aiolos avait souvent ce genre de comportement mais toujours quand il s'y attendait le moins. Le sagittaire n'avait sûrement pas encore pris l'habitude, mais son frère avait maintenant grandit. Qui lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas une once d'intimité qu'il voulait caché avant que celui ci entre ? Encore une fois, cette pensée le ramena à Shura. C'était de sa faute, ça aussi. Presque tout dans son quotidien le ramenait à lui. Il était comme la souris auquel pense le chat des heures durant. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser plus, car Aiolos était déjà parti se faire un café dans la cuisine, connaissant par coeur son agencement. Il avait posé le paquet sur la table basse. Aiolia s'en approcha alors et dévisagea la chose un instant :

-C'est pour moi ?

-Et pour qui d'autres, dis moi ? _Fit remarqué son frère, sortant la tête de la porte de la cuisine._

Le lion haussa les épaules et déchira le papier cadeau.

-...C'est une blague ?

-Quoi encore ? Ce sont pourtant de belles couleurs à mon sens !

-Des après-ski, des raquettes, des gants, une combinaison de neige, des lunettes et un bonnet, Aiolos quand est ce que tu as acheté ça ?

-Ce matin, tu sais dans cette région ce n'est pas forcément Noël, donc les magasins ne sont pas fermés.

-Et je vais en faire quoi de tout ça ?

Aiolos sorti de la cuisine avec une tasse de café chaud à la main. Il le regardait avec un sourire évident sur le visage.

-Pour ton week-end au ski enfin ! Tu n'as rien, il fallait bien te prendre quelque chose.

-...Mh. Le cadeau ne m'enchante pas mais l'attention si. Merci Aiolos.

L'ainé se rapprocha de son frère qui était resté debout devant le paquet. Il s'assit sur le canaoé à côté de lui et le tira pour qu'il fasse de même. Il savait que ce week-end ne l'enchantait pas, mais c'était peut être, d'une certaine manière, une façon de renouer un peu avec Shura ? Peut être même que le destin le voulait ainsi, ou qu'Athéna avait tout simplement truqué le tirage ? Il ne savait pas et ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais pour lui, rien ne se passe par hasard. Il y a toujours une raison, un sens caché, un mal pour un bien. Sans pour autant être un fervent superstitieux, bien sûr. Tout dans la modération. Sauf quand il s'agit de partager avec Saga un moment massage avec les huiles essentiels pour le corps gagnée la veille à la tombola, cela allait de soit. Il regarda son frère et posa une main dans son dos :

-Aller, pour me faire plaisir..

Aiolia tourna la tête vers lui. Lui faire plaisir ? Mais en quoi cela lui ferait il plaisir qu'il parte avec la chèvre de Monsieur Seguin gambader dans les Alpes en ski ? Comprenant son étonnement, le brun continua :

-Tu as toujours voulu voir la neige, en plus. Depuis tout petit. Ce serait l'occasion, et tu sais je serais content de te voir de nouveau renouer avec Shura. Et au pire, tu n'es pas obligé de passer tes journées avec lui, tu peux partir de ton côté et lui du sien.

-...Si c'est pour te faire plaisir, alors...

Aiolos sourit. Aiolia souffla. Il avait réussi à le persuader. Il partirait dans quelques jours maintenant. Tout était une question de temps.

* * *

-Youhou ! ~

Shura se tâcha la chemise de son café noir. Aphrodite venait de surgir dans son salon avec pleins de sac dans les mains.

Le capricorne gardait pourtant les yeux rivés sur son café, qui ne cessait de s'épanouir sur son tissus blanc, une moue lassée de ce genre d'accident qui arrivait souvent.

Un bruit de froissement accompagna les sacs que Fro posait sur la table. Il avait un sourire étrangement trop heureux pour un jour ordinaire. Enfin, ordinaire, je veux dire autre que son anniversaire. Un jour où toute l'attention n'est pas rivé sur lui. Mais bizarrement, cette fois ci, il apparaissait de nouveau sur son visage. Shura se demanda alors : pourquoi ? C'est alors que son attention se tourna sur les sacs. Il sentit alors une boule naître en lui. Qu'avait il mit dans ses contenants en plastique ?

Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, Aphrodite commençait déjà à en déballer un.

-Tiens ! _dit il, lui tendant un autre sac._ Ouvres, c'est pour toi !

Le capricorne qui était entrain de s'essuyer la tâche de café posa le sopalin, et attrappa le paquet. Il l'ouvrit et ouvrit assez grand les yeux :

\- ...Tu as acheté au rayon femme ?

\- Non, c'est mixte !

-...ah oui, c'est mixte oui..

-Et j'ai acheté toute la panoplie !

Le suédois fouilla de nouveau et lui tendit des cache-oreilles, bonnet, et lunettes, qui s'accordaient parfaitement entre eux, et bizarrement aussi à une chambre de petite fille. Du rose. Du rose de parout. Tout était rose. Et pas un rose pale ou bonbon, non non du rose vif.

-J'ai pris des couleurs qui vont avec tout, comme ça tu passeras inaperçu à la station de ski !

-...Ah oui, inaperçu, oui..

Plus Aphrodite déballait, et plus Shura se décomposait. Il s'imaginait avec ces..ces...choses-qui-sont-tellement-moches-qu'elles-ne-peuvent-pas-avoir-de-nom, entrain de descendre les pistes. Non seulement il ferait peur aux enfants mais en plus Aiolia sera.. comment dire...ce sera pire que le pire. Il va encore plus le renier que ce qu'il ne fait déjà.

Une fois les trois sacs vidés, Shura examina le reste des cadeaux avec précaution. II reconnu là les gants de Deathmask, il les avait acheté un jour par on ne sait quelle lubie, et ne s'en n'était jamais servi. Ce fut la seule chose noir de l'ensemble. Il essaya de remercier son ami du mieux qu'il pu, mais Shura ne savait pas très bien mentir. Il remit les affaires dans les sacs.

-Bah qu'est ce que tu fais Shu?

-Je range mes cadeaux pour ne pas les abimer.

-Ah mais non il ne faut pas ! Va les essayer plutôt, comme ça je suis sûre que c'est à ta taille !

-...

-Quoi ?

-...C'est à ma taille, je te l'assure.

-Et comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais.

-.. Oh. Bon, je vais te laisser alors. Si je trouve une écharpe en ville je te l'amène.

-SURTOUT PA-euh je veux dire..j'en ai déjà une !

Shura fit un petit rire gêné pour ponctuer sa phrase. Aphrodite le regarda en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. mh..bizarre ce Shura. Mais il se fit une raison et quitta son appartement.

Shura soupira. Il regarda les sacs. Aphrodite était un très bon ami. Il pouvait toujours compté sur lui et était très attentionné avec les gens qu'il appréciait. Mais parfois...Vallait mieux l'avoir comme ami, mais de loin.

Bon. Aller. Dans quelques jours il partira avec Aiolia à la neige. Ce sera un week-end inoubliable. Oui..inoubliable.


	2. Initiation à la neige

-Au revoir mes chers chevaliers, et revenez plus unis que jamais !

Saori dans sa niaiserie habituelle dit au revoir à Aiolia et Shura en agitant son mouchoir du haut du treizième temple. Les autres certains des chevaliers étaient aussi montés pour leur dire à bientôt.

Aiolia prenait avec humour le côté neuneu de la déesse, il faut dire qu'il s'y était habitué.

-Au revoir Aiolos ! Prend soin de ton linge !

-...

Aiolos regarda son frère en faisant un sourire amère. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd parfois. Surtout quand c'était pour lui rappeler son seul et unique cadeau de noël. Mais bon. Ce soir, c'est soirée huiles essentielles avec Saga ! héhéhééé ... il va pécho !! Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait. Nous savons tous que la réalité est bien plus sadique et cruelle que l'imagination et les rêves.

-Et n'oubliez pas que même dans la dureté des pistes noires et dans la froideurs de l'hiver, votre déesse sera toujours là pour vous réchauffer les coeurs mes chevaliers !

-Mais elle va se la fermer ??

Deathmask qui s'était tapé presque 10 temples pour dire ciao a Shura et redescendre était sur le point de commêtre en Saoricide. Mais sa colère se fit vite remplacer par sa curiosité qui attira son regard sur Aphrodite, qui, le bras plongé dans son grand sac, semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Qu'est c'tu fou ?

-Ah je cherche une écharpe que j'ai acheté à Shura hier, j'ai oublié de la lui donner !

-Mais il t'avait pas dit qu'il en avait déjà une ?

-Si si, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Et puis on ne sait jamais, imagine il la perd ou il l'oublie quelque part ! Au moins il en aura une autre.

-Mais alors dépêche toi, là ils sont presque en bas.

-Je crois que je l'ai trouvé !

Pendant ce temps, plus bas dans les marches, Shura pressait le pas. Il avait vu Aphrodite fouiller dans son sac, et il savait que ce n'était pas un hasard. Il allait encore lui donner quelque chose son intuition ne le trompait jamais. Et il sentait qu'il devait à tout prix partir le plus vite possible de là avant que son ami ne lui retombe dessus.

-T'es au courant que l'avion est dans 4 heures ?

Shura ne tourna pas la tête vers la voix méprisante du lion. Il avait l'habitude. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à s'arreter et se retourner, sous peine de se faire attraper par Fro. Même si bien sure, ce genre de réflexions ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Soudain ils entendirent une voix au loin :

-OH HÉ ! SHURA ! J'AI TROUVÉ ! ATTENDS REVIENS ! !

Le ci-nommé eu le sang qui se glaça. Oh non. Le piège était entrain de se refermer sur lui même. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son subconscient fit accélérer sa démarche, passant de la marche rapide à la course, puis au sprint.

Aiolia lui continuait de marcher tranquillement. Plus il était loin de Shura mieux c'était. Une tornade bleue fit alors voler ses cheveux. Il haussa un sourcil.

_Pff... _pensa t'il. _Quels gamins. Vivement que ce séjour se termine. J'en ai déjà marre._

Shura lui continuait de courir, essayant de fuir Aphrodite et son écharpe rose.

* * *

C'est en fin d'après midi qu'ils arrivèrent à la station dans les Alpes. Les deux chevaliers regardaient les installations avec stupéfaction : c'était vraiment magnifique. Il n'y avait que des chalets en bois immenses. On se croyait comme bloqué dans une temporalité, comme si le temps ici s'était arrêté. Aiolia, qui n'avait jamais vu la neige, s'étonnait de la texture et du bruit cotonneux que cela faisait quand il y enfonçait le pied. C'était vraiment étonnant. Et surprenant. Et aussi très beau.

Shura lui était un peu moins enthousiasmé, et cherchait plutôt l'emplacement de leur chalet. Il alla devant une pancarte et plissa les yeux. Merde. De l'anglais. Bon. On essaye quand même...

Il posa son doigt sur un des chalets et essaya de traduire ce qui était écrit.

-Tu fais quoi encore ?

Aiolia était venu derrière lui. Le capricorne sans le regarder et tout en continuant de traduire lui repondit :

-J'essaye de savoir où est notre chalet. Mais tout est en anglais.

-Mais t'es con ? Il y a les chiffres à coté. Nous c'est le 3. Regarde.

Il lui mit sous le nez le trousseau de clefs qu'ils avaient eu à leur arrivée.

Shura se sentit assez bête à ce moment là. Bon. Il vaut mieux suivre Aiolia. Si bien sûr il sait où aller. Et puis, quelque part, quand on y réfléchi, il l'a aidé, non ? Bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il l'avait quand même aidé.

Il prit ses affaires qu'il avait posé au sol et ils commencèrent leur montée.

Le chalet numéro 3 était avec le 1 et le 2 au sommet du village de la station, surplombant les autres. On voyait bien par ce choix d'emplacement que c'était Saori qui avait organisé le voyage. Surplomber les autres était un domaine qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Dès leur entrée dans le chalet, ils furent assez surpris de part le luxe qu'il y avait à l'intérieur : immense piècpièce à vivre avec cheminée surmonté d'un écran plat. Des tapis en peau de bêtes, des tables en acajou. Sans oublier la cuisine traditionnelle, ouverte sur le séjour. Un escalier en bois qui menait a l'étage. Une grande salle de bain avec baignoire qui faisait jacuzzi. Et surtout les chambres, les deux grandes et bel-...

-...Aiolia je crois qu'on a un problème avec les chambre.

-Ah ouais ? Lequel ?

\- Il n'y en a qu'une.

-...

Shura qui était resté à l'entrée de celle ci regardait Aiolia un peu mal à l'aise. Il savait que ça allait mettre le lion en colère. Mais pourquoi diable avoir prit un chalet avec qu'une seule chambre ?

Et effectivement, Aiolia, les sourcils froncés, entra dans la pièce en poussant un peu son collègue :

-...Je vais appeler l'accueil qu'ils nous donnent un autre Chalet.

-Je peux dormir sur le canapé si ça te dérange, on ne va pas appeler l'accueil pour si peu.

-Et bien parfait tu dormiras sur le canapé.

Shura regarda son ancien ami un instant et soupira. Il pensait avoir un "Mais non, on va dormir ensemble, ce n'est pas grave". Mais non. Pas même ça. Il commençait à la regretter cette tombola.

Il redescendit en bas et commença à déballer ses affaires, tout en essayant de faire la conversation avec Aiolia :

-Vu l'heure je pense que nous pouvons encore skier.

-Mh.

-Tu vas voir ça va être bien, en plus il y a plusieurs pistes pas mal à faire.

-Laisses moi deviner tu les as étudiées sur le prospectus qu'on nous a donné à l'entrée ?

-C'est mal ?

-Non. Mais ça fait un peu mec chiant tu vois, très terre à terre qui suit les règles..ça me rappelle quelqu'un tiens.

-Arrête de te payer ma tête tu veux ?

Il sorti ses skis et les regarda un peu. Rose. Herk. Il enfila aussi sa combinaison et haussa le ton pour être entendu du rez de chaussé :

-Bon Aiolia, tu descends ? On y va ?

-Ouais je viens.

Aiolia descendit les escaliers dans sa combinaison rouge et noire. Il leva les yeux vers Shura alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler puis la referma en voyant sa dégaine.

-...

C'était d'un ridicule. Vraiment. Il comprit pourquoi il avait couru en descendant le sanctuaire. Il passa devant lui et alla dehors ses skis sur l'épaule :

-Aller mademoiselle, on y va.

-Ta gueule.

* * *

-Aiolia tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Shura regardait le lion se débattre avec ses skis aux pieds pour aller au télésiège.

Ça se voyait qu'il débutait. Mais tout le monde sait qu'Aiolia n'avait pas une immense humilité pour sa personne.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? _Fit il, alors qu'il manqua de glisser pour la dexième fois sur la neige_.

Shura le regarda faire totalement blasé. Il s'avança.

-Il faut que tu t'aides des bâtons.

-Des quoi ?

-Des bâtons.

-Ah ! Ces trucs là ?

Il souleva un peu ses "trucs là" du sol et les montra à Shura.

-Oui. Aiolia as tu déjà fait du ski ?

-Non. Mais je sais en faire !

-...Ah bah oui ça saute aux yeux.

-Je te dis que je sais ! ah !

-Attention !

Shura le rattrappa au vol, alors que le lion venait de glisser.

-Doucement Aiolia..! bon..arrivé en haut je te montre comment skier.

-...Mh.

Il se redressa et avança sur le télésiège qui arrivait à eux. Shura le suivi puis s'arrêta. Aiolia ne voudra sûrement pas qu'ils montent dans le même siège.

-Aller bouge !

-Mais monte il part le machin !

-Mais tu ne veux pas plutôt que je monte sur le prochain ?

-Et que je t'attende pendant une heure ?? Bouge !

Aiolia lui tendait le bras. Shura était très surpris et il fit un petit sprint en ski jusqu'à lui et prit sa main. Le grec l'attira à lui et le fit grimper à côté de lui.

\- Tes lourds dans tous les sens du terme toi tu le sais ?

-Ah...et bien..Merci de m'avoir fait monté.

Shura regarda autour de lui. La vue était magnifique en altitude, et plus ils montaient, plus c'était beau.

-Tu veux peut être que je t'explique la théorie durant l'assenscion ?

-La théorie ?

-Oui, piur skier..

-Ah, euh... ouais ? Pourquoi t'as déjà skié ?

-Oui, une fois, il y a longtemps.

-..Okay alors.

Le capricorne passa une bonne dizaine de minute à expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à son ancien ami. Les positions, la sécurité, comment tourner...tout. Tout ce qu'il savait. Aiolia semblait écouter, attentivement. Cela faisait tout drôle à Shura. Il avait plus tendance à l'envoyer chier plutôt qu'à l'écouter.

Mais cette fois ci, il l'écoutait. C'est peut peut-être un début d'une nouvelle entente, qui sait..?

* * *

-Tu as compris ?

-Oui.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

Aiolia, au somment de la piste, s'apprêtait à faire sa première descente de ski. Piste verte, bien sûre.

Shura paraissait un peu anxieux car il connaissait le caractère du jeune homme, et savait qu'il n'était pas délicat et agile dans l'ensemble. Il allait sûrement tomber à un moment ou à un autre.

-N'oublie pas comment tu dois t'arrêter à la fin.

-Oui. T'inquiète pas. Merci Shura...Je l'ai pas dit ! J'ai dit "je t'emmerde" !!

Shura sourit. Le premier Merci en 15 ans. Et bah dit donc !

-De rien. Ne cogite pas. Aller lance toi !

Ni une ni deux, aidé de ses bâtons, Aiolia s'élança sur la piste a toute allure.

Shura le suivi de près au cas où. Histoire qu'il se prenne pas quelque chose dans la figure. Au hasard, un arbre.

\- Tu y arrives ? Tout va bien ? Normalement il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de bosse ici !

Mais Aiolia n'était pas disposé à écouter le Capricorne. Le voici lancé a pleine vitesse, dévalant la pente, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Shura le regardait et fut heureux pour lui. Très heureux. Combien d'années cela faisait il qu'Aiolia n'avait pas sourit en sa présence ? Il esperait que cela dure encore un peu, même ma journée. Et la soirée.

La descente fut rapide, ils arrivèrent en bas plus vite que prévu. À peine arrêté, Aiolia se retourna vers Shura le fameux sourire toujours sur les lèvres :

\- Faisons le encore une fois !

-Tu veux le faire encore ? _s'étonna Shura, arrivant à son tour. _Mais ça va beintôt fermer, peut-être vaut il mieux attendre demain ?

-Non, je veux y retourner maintenant ! Juste une dernière fois ! Et après on repart. C'était vraiment génial.

-... Bon..

Shura ne pouvait pas dire non à Aiolia. Il ne voulait pas stoper ce moment de bonheur chez le lion. Ils retournèrent alors au télésiège. Ils étaient les derniers à y passer. Mais alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la montée, l'engin se stopa. Ou plutôt se bloqua. Ils se regardèrent alors stupéfait, ne sachant quoi penser.

-C'est une ... Défaillance, tu crois ? _demanda Shura, regardant autour de lui._

-Je n'en sais rien... j'espère que ça va se remettre vite, que je puisse glisser de nouveau..!

Le capricorne grimaça. La mauvaise humeur reprenait dans l'esprit de son coéquipier. C'était trop beau pour penser que ça durerait.

-Il faut attendre un peu, Aiolia. Ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

-...Je crois que je vais sauter.

-Quoi ??

-Ça fait deux heures là. Il fait nuit et on se caille.

-Et bien on attend.

-...

-.._Quand te revairais je.._

_-_ Tu pourrais éviter de chanter s'il te plait ? Ce serait sympa.

-Je n'ai pas chanté Aiolia.

-_ Pays merveilleeeeuux !_

-Shura putain !

-Mais je te dis que c'est pas moi !

-Et c'est qui alors ?!

\- Pas moi en tout cas !

Shura tourna la tête en arrière.

-..Hey, regarde, il y a un homme qui était monté aussi après nous finalement.

-Il est coincé là depuis 2 heures aussi ?

-Bah oui logiquement oui.

-...Mais il fait quoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il balance ses skis ??

-Il va sauter !

-Tu crois ??

-Oui regarde il saute ...!!!

-...Il est mort ?

-Non. Mais il continue de chanter.

-_ Étoile des neeiigeees !!_

-Il part vers les chalets.. Bon je saute aussi !

-Aiolia non tu restes ici !

-Non je saute !

-Aiolia !!

Pouf ! Aiolia sauta. Il s'épousta et commença à suivre l'homme qui courrait à la civilisation. Du haut de son télésiège, Shura le regardait partir.

-Tu aurais dû rester Aiolia !

-Ta gueule je rentre !

Clong. Ceci est le bruit qui se fit entendre. suivi d'un clang et d'un zing. Puis le télésiège se remit en marche.

Aiolia, en bas, fixait Shura, en haut, qui s'éloignait.

-...JE REMONTE

\- Non Aiolia tu es bas c'est trop tard, je fais la descente on se rejoint au chalet !

-J'AI PAS ATTENDU 2 HEURES POUR TE VOIR PARTIR DANS LA NEIGE DANS LE FROID.

-Aiolia rentre j'arrive ! Enfin je vais venir !

-JE VAIS TE TUER

-D'accord mais rentre au chalet d'abord !

Shura soupirait. Ça commençait bien ce week-end. Ah...fichu tombola.


	3. La guimauve et le chocolat chaud

-Je suis là Aiolia.

Aiolia était dans le canapé, les bras croisés, énervé. Et boudeur. Shura avait fait un tour de piste de plus que lui. Et en plus à quelques secondes près, il aurait pu le faire. Attendre 2 heures pour rien. pff.. il allait se coucher tôt ce soir.

-...Tu as rapidement retrouvé le chalet ?

Pas de réponse. Shura décida alors d'aller prendre une douche et de revenir en pyjama. Il regarda Aiolia de la cuisine après s'y être rendu pour prendre quelque chose à manger.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Même pas un chocolat chaud ?

-Si c'est le chocolat dégueulasse à l'espagnol 100% cacao c'est non.

-Et si c'est celui avec les guimauves dedans ?

-...D'accord.

Shura sourit et prépara les boissons. Il les lui apporta et prit lui aussi une tasse.

Il s'assit en face de lui et le regarda :

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas ta faute. Autant c'est notre poid qui faisait bloquer le télésiège ?

-C'est de la malchance voilà ce que c'est.

-...Tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'autres activités que l'on peut faire à la neige. Les batailles, les anges de neige, les bonhommes de neiges, la luge, le snowboard, la randonné avec les raquettes..

Aiolia leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, paraissant un peu plus intéressé. Celui-ci, même s'il pouvait en profiter pour mener la discussion, n'en fit pas plus. Il voulait lui montrer par là qu'il ne désirait pas à tout prix renouer les liens. Il se leva à la place.

\- Où tu vas ?

-Chercher des couvertures pour faire mon lit.

-...C'est bon, tu dors avec moi. Je vais pas en mourir non plus.

Le capricorne fut surpris. Très surpris. Mais un sourire vint sur son visage. Il souriait. Aiolia faisait là un autre pas vers lui. Cela lui redonna espoir. La réconciliation viendra peut-être un jour finalement.

-D'accord. Je monte me coucher alors.

-Et ton chocolat ?

-Ah, je le finirais demain.

-..D'accord. À toute à l'heure.

* * *

Aiolia se glissa dans les bras. Cela faisait une bonne heure que Shura c'était couché. Il se coucha à côté et regarda le plafond un moment. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites aujourd'hui. Il s'était rapproché de Shura, malgré tout. Aiolos avait dit vrai. Ces vacances à la montagne allait le rapprocher du capricorne. Mais le voulait il vraiment ? Était il vraiment heureux de cette situation ? Ou préférait il rester en mauvais termes avec lui ? Sa rancoeur était encore présente, mais le fait d'être avec lui, de passer du temps à sa présence le faisait changer peu à peu. Et très vite plutôt, oui très vite. Peut être au fond lui avait il pardonné de tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Et la haine qu'il a pour lui ne serait que son égo qui n'arrive pas à lui faire assumer le fait qu'il l'ait pardonné ?

\- Tu viens enfin te coucher ?

Aiolia sursauta. Shura le regardait, le visage éclairé par la lumière de la pleine lune.

-..Je..oui. Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit Shura.

Il se tourna dos à lui et fit mine d'essayer de dormir.

-...Aiolia.

\- Oui ??

il se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-...Je...voulais te dire que...

Shura déglutit et le regarda en rosissant :

-Je suis content que..que nous nous soyons rapproché cette après midi. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais..ça. Tu es pour moi un ami précieux que je voudrais retrouver.

-...Ah..oui ? O..Okay...Bon bah..on va voir..

-Ça va ?

-...Ou..ouais ouais...

-Aiolia.

-D'habitude je me serais énervé..et là je n'ai pas envie de l'être. Je..je ne sais plus où j'en suis par rapport à toi.

-..Je ne peux pas t'aider par rapport à ça, excuse moi. Mais permets moi de..

Il tendit les bras et le pris contre lui. Il le serra contre lui et soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait faire ça. Malgré tout ce qu'il laissait paraître, Shura gardait un secret en lui. Un secret qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais dire au lion. Mais déjà aujourd'hui, ils avaient fait un grand pas. Et il comptait s'en servir comme point d'appuis pour faire évoluer leurs relation.

Aiolia lui n'eu aucune réaction à ce geste. Trop de fatigue et trop de pensées le hantaient pour qu'il puisse se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait. Juste, à un moment, il leva les yeux vers Shura. Celui ci le regardait, attendant encore une réponse.

-...Je..oui je te permets.. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Shura.

-Par rapport à quoi ?

La voix du 10ème gardien était calme et apisante. Il avait posé une main dans les cheveux de son ami. Il le regardait encore. Ce dernier continua :

-Par rapport à ce que j'éprouve. La colère et la joie en même temps..c'est très frustrant. Aujourd'hui c'était une bonne après midi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera de demain.

-Nous verrons ça en temps et en heure Aiolia. Pour le moment repose toi.

-..Oui.

-Je te montrerais les autres activités qu'on peut faire en temps en neige.

-Oui..bonne nuit Shura.

-Bonne nui Aiolia.

Le lion ferma les yeux doucement. Il pensait à son frère à ce moment là. Lui qui était toujours de bons conseils, lequel lui donnerait il à ce moment précis ?

* * *

-Dépêche toi Shura il faut arriver avant tout le monde au télésiège !

-Tu veux vraiment refaire une descente ?

Aiolia grimpait à toute vitesse avec une détermination rare. Il voulait refaire cette descente en ski qu'il n'avait pas pu faire hier. Mais Shura avait plutôt la tête à autre chose. En effet celui ci avait trouvé ce matin une activité des plus étonnantes et mémorable pour eux deux. Mais ce n'était qu'à certaines horaires, et cela tombait pile avec leur séjour. Heureusement il avait réservé leurs places en téléphonant à la réception.

-Aiolia, j'ai quelque chose de mieux, et j'ai déjà réservé, nous ferons le ski après.

-Mais je veux faire le ski maintenant !

-Aiolia ! On aura encore toute l'après midi pour le faire ! Aller suis moi, s'il te plait.

Aiolia soupira. Si il avait réservé les places, c'est que ça doit être quelque chose de bien. Il fit demi tour et rejoignit Shura.

-J'espère que c'est pas un cours de ski.

-Mais non.

Ils descendirent en bas de la station. Au loin un leger bruit d'aboiement se faisait entendre. Shura sourit. Tout à fait ce qu'il imaginait.

-C'est quoi ? C'est ça qu'on va faire ?

-Oui. _fit le capricorne en s'approchant du traineau_. On va faire du traineau tiré par des husky.

-Serieux ???

Aiolia couru vers les chiens comme émerveillé. Shura plus calme, alla dire bonjour au moniteur. Oui, il avait réservé cette attraction pour 2 bonnes heures.

-Vous allez monter dans le traineau, je serais derrière à conduire les chiens. _Fit le moniteur, montrant deux sièges à l'avant du traineau._Il n'en fallut pas plus au lion pour aller se refugier dans le traineau, contre les couvertures de fourure, bien au chaud. Shura avait vraiment tapé dans le mille avec cet activité. Il n'avait jamais fait de traineau, et, la seule fois qu'il en avait aperçu, c'était à la télévision, dans les feuilletons de Noël, ou les reportages. Shura plus calme que lui, s'assit doucement à sa droite. Il était lui aussi impatient de découvrir ce moyen de transport typique de la région, mais ne le montrait pas, comme à son habitude.

Le moniteur fit alors démarrer le traineau, qui fonça à toute allure dans la neige.

Ils passèrent devant des paysages magnifiques. Ils traversaient des forêts de sapins, des pleines toures blanches, et le grincement des pattes de chiens qui frappaient la neige avait des ères de coton.

-Regarde !! _fit Aiolia, montrant du doigt des ombres qui bougeaient dans la neige. _Des marmottes !!

Shura fut amusé de la réaction du jeune homme face à ces boules de poils qui creusaient leur terriers dans la neige.

-Tu les aimes tant que ça les marmottes ? _fit il remarquer, profitant lui aussi de cette petite scène quotidienne pour ces rongeurs mais surprenante pour eux._

-Non, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois !

Aiolia fermait les yeux. Il respirait cet air frais, loin de la chaleur de la Grèce et de son froid humide. Ici, le froid était un plaisir un ressentir. Il était heureux à cet instant. Il en oubliait même Shura. Aiolos avait raison. C'était un super week-end.

Shura le regardait pendant ce temps. Il souriait. C'était agréable, de voir Aiolia sourire comme ça. Il voulait le voir plus souvent ainsi. Il fut soudainement prit d'une sorte de pulsion, et il prit la main de son ami.

Celui ci arreta de rire au vent pour le regarder surpris. Il le fixa surpris, le regardant dans les yeux. Il sourit. Il lui serra la main.

Ils les gardèrent l'une serrée contre l'autre tout le long de l'activité. Et en rentrant au chalet, ils les tenaient toujours étroitement liées.


	4. La boule à neige (Épilogue)

**Epilogue**

Le week-end était passé. Les deux chevaliers avaient bien profité. Il était maintenant l'heure de faire les boutoques souvenir de la station et trouver de quoi ravir sa Majesté mademoiselle Saori qui à coup sûr attend d'eux qu'ils lui rapporte quelque chose de cher.

Ils avaient déjà fait une première boutiques, mais n'avait rien trouvé qui était à leur goût. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés. Le courant passait plutôt bien. Et leur week-end était plus que réussi. Enfin.. presque. Shura était encore un peu frustré, car il n'avait toujours pas dit à Aiolia ce qu'il resssentait pour lui. Mais comment le lui dire ? Il fallait qu'il le fasse avant la fin du séjour, car de retour au sanctuaire, ils reprendront tous deux leurs hanitudes. Oui, ici, c'était une parenthèse rien de plus...

Soudain quelque chose attira l'oeil de Shura. Une petite boule à neige avec des marmottes dedans. Elle plairait sûrement à Aiolia, lui qui c'était extasié devant, hier.

Oui, il va la lui acheter. Il avança sa main vers l'objet convoité..

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Ah ! euh non pas encore.

Il retira vite sa main et se tourna vers Aiolia.

-Oh regarde !

Le lion tendit la sienne devant eux et attrapa un paquet :

-Des pinces à linge avec des moufflons dessus ! Je vais les lui prendre.

-...Tu ne crois pas qu'Aiolos a assez souffert avec les pinces à linge ?

-Oh c'est pour la blague. Je lui ai pris un pull avec.

-...Ah oui et il ressemble à quoi ?

-Il est royge avec un reine dessus. Et il y a marqué "La renne du quartier" dessus.

-..Dis moi il t'a fait quoi de mal, ton frère ?

Aiolia rit. Il prit le paquet de pince et reparti ailleurs.

Shura prit à son tour la boule à neige et alla vite à la caisse.

* * *

Il était aux alentours de 20h. Aiolia était sur la terrasse et buvait son chocolat chaud. La baie vitrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Shura s'avança derrière le lion.

-Aiolia ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te parler un moment ?

À la voix grave du capricorne, le lion, qui était accoudé à la rembarde, se redressa, perdant un peu son sourire.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non. Mais c'est important.

Aiolia regardait Shura assez anxieux. Qu'allait il lui dire ? Il avait un peu peur.

-Je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait se passer à notre retour au sanctuaire.

-Comment ça ?

Shura se gratta l'arrière du crâne, regardant ailleurs.

-..Je veux dire, notre relation a évoluée, depuis le début du séjour. Et je voulais savoir.. de quelle manière allons nous la continuer. Est ce qu'on fait comme si de rien n'était ? Vas tu recommencer à me haïr..?

\- Te..Haïr ?

Aiolia se tourna complètement vers lui. Il était surpris de cette question. Et en même temps, il trouvait ça logique. Mais maintenant, il avait compris pourquoi il continuait de le détester après toutes ces années. Et il avait enfin réussi à accepter le fait qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'en fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Il était juste aveuglé par sa rancoeur et son égo, refusant d'admettre qu'il lui avait pardonné depuis des années déjà.

\- Tu sais Shura, je crois que ce week-end m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne te haïs plus. Il est temps que moi aussi je passe à autre chose. Je te pardonne.

Les yeux du capricorne s'écarquillèrent doucement. Ces mots, cela faisait des années et des années qu'il voulait l'entendre. Un sourire vint aussi sur son visage. Et un petit espoir commençait alors à naître dans son esprit.

-Je reviens Aiolia, un instant.

Il rerentra dans le chalet pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, un petit sachet à la main.

-Tiens. Joyeux Noël en retard.

-..Shura t'aurais pas dû..

Il prit le sachet et le déballa :

-Une boule à neige ? Oh ! Il y a des marmottes dedans !

Le capricorne sourit amusé. Il savait que ça lui plairait :

-C'est pour toi. Tu sais..il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. Depuis longtemps. Et je saute sur l'occasion, vu que nous sommes en bon terme pour le moment. Alord voilà. Depuis mon adolescence, malgré ta haine envers moi, j'ai eu un petit quelque chose qui s'épanouissait en moi. C'ette petite chose, on l'appelle l'amour. Je t'aime Aiolia. Ne m'en veux pas trop, s'il te plait.

Aiolia le regarda surpris. Extrêmement surpris. Shura. Shura l'aimait. Mais étonnement, bizarrement, de manière surprenante, le visage du lion s'illumina. Il souriait. Même lui ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui se passaient dans sa tête à ce moment là. Il serra sa tasse dans ses mains et, un sourire toujours aux lèvres avec une légère rougeur sur les joues, il avança et entra dans le salon, frolant Shura de l'épaule.

\- Il est tard. Allons dormir. Je t'attends dans le lit..

* * *

-Déesse Athéna que faites vous ?

Shion regardait la jeune fille découper de petits bouts de papiers et les mettre dans un chapeau dans son bureau de Grand Pope.

-Je vais refaire une tombola pour la galette des rois !

-...Et pourquoi ?

Il regarda de plus près les morceaux de papier :

\- Pourquoi n'y a t'il de marqué que les prénoms de Shura et Aiolia ??

\- Voyons Shion ! Réfléchis ! Cela fait 1 mois et demi qu'ils sont rentrés ! Ils étaient parti comme chien et chat et sont revenus glué l'un à l'autre ! Ils passent tous leur temps ensemble et si ils passent une heure sans s'embrasser c'est qu'il y a un problème. Alors si je les fait repartir en voyage ils nous reviendront marié ! Ou avec un enfant dans les bras à la rigueur aussi. Alors je déclare la prochaine tombola prévue pour deux semaines ! Et le séjour, ce sera une croisière sur la mer du Nord ! J'ai déjà hâte !

Shion sourit.

-Oui, moi aussi.

**Fin**


End file.
